


Burn

by purplelly



Category: Achievement Hunter, Rooster Teeth
Genre: GTA AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 17:07:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3389573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplelly/pseuds/purplelly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A heist goes wrong and things get a little too hot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burn

**Author's Note:**

> I just really wanted to write something with fire. I also needed to practice GTA au. So I did both. Enjoy.

After it all happened, Ryan liked to wonder what could've been done to change what had happened. To be honest, it would've been to stop the idiot from shooting the gas barrel.

They had gone after a gang that was getting a little too powerful for Geoff's liking. They were inching towards the Fake AH Crew's territory; it was clear what their intentions were. So Geoff thought they'd give them a reminder on who's in charge.

They tracked one of the gang's main hideouts, a warehouse a few miles out from Los Santos. They were prepared; the plan was to lure most of the gang outside while two of them slip inside and destroy anything useful. Ryan and Gavin were sent inside. Jack flew a helicopter outside, while Ray sniped and Michael sent off explosives, Geoff shouting out orders.

If had been going well, too. Ryan and Gavin managed to slip inside undetected, and split off in different directions.

The warehouse had many shelves, but did not have many crates or boxes on them. Ryan spotted Gavin a few shelves ahead of him, waving at him when he saw him. He was still wearing those stupid sunglasses, even though they’re  _inside_.

There are a few guys patrolling inside the warehouse, but most of them are outside. Ryan hid behind a shelf while he listened to a guy speak in his earpiece, too distracted to notice Ryan sneak up behind him and quickly take him down.

Then there’s gunfire from another part of the warehouse, followed by an explosion that vibrates through Ryan’s feet. He hears an echo of it in his ear and reaches a hand to his earpiece.

“Gavin, what the hell was that?” Ryan asks.

“ _Fuck_ ,” He hears his boyfriend reply, obviously distressed. Ryan picks up his pace to where he saw Gavin take off, his stomach twisting at the thought that something had happened.

“Gavin, what happened?” Geoff asks before Ryan could.

“They got a lot of guys in here!” Gavin responds after a moment. “One of them shot something - I think a gas barrel, maybe? - and it exploded and now everything’s on fire.”

“Are you okay?” Ryan asks. He can see the fire now, can smell it even better, and the explosion seemed to have affected a large area. Wooden crates on shelves were knocked over and burning, spilling weaponry and ammo all over the floor.

“I’m fine,” Gavin replies, but the pained grunt that follows says otherwise. “A piece from the explosion hit me, it grazed my side.”

“Where are you?” Ryan asks.

“Behind a shelf.”

As he speaks, Ryan spots a hand waving from the end of shelf, followed by a blonde head peeking over. Ryan kneels behind a crate toppled over and searches the area, looking for any more of the other gang.

A few run past him, shoving past each other to get out of the building. The fire is spreading rapidly - whatever the gang had in here was highly flammable - and neither Gavin or Ryan would be able to last much longer in here.

When Ryan is sure he won’t get shot, he runs over to where Gavin is, sitting against the shelf and clutching his side. He flashes Ryan a smile, albeit a pained one.

“Let’s get you out of here,” Ryan says, as he kneels down and slings an arm around Gavin’s waist, careful of his wound.

Ryan spots a window nearby, and leads Gavin over. The window has a bit of a drop to the ground, but it’s nothing either of them couldn’t handle. He breaks it open and clears off the glass, then helps Gavin through.

Gavin gives him a quick peck on his masked cheek before dropping down, followed by a smirk. Ryan chuckles in return, and watches Gavin drop down until he gives a thumbs up.

Ryan is preparing himself to climb out the window when he hears a loud crack from above. He looks up to see a piece of the ceiling beam beginning to break off, and Ryan scrambles backwards to get out of the way.

It falls a moment later, narrowly missing Ryan, and blocks the window. He hears Gavin’s frantic voice in his ear, which causes the others to panic, resulting in a lot of panicked noises in his ear.

“Guys, calm down,” Ryan says, and his voice shuts them up for a moment. “A ceiling beam fell down and blocked the window.”

“Is there another way out?” Michael asks.

“Give me a moment,” Ryan says, and he turns to look around the warehouse.

The flames are everywhere; boxes and crates charring, the fire creeping up the shelves and any other flammable object left out in the open. There’s a smell similar to that of burnt steak, and Ryan nearly gags when he realizes some of the gang members didn’t make it out in time.

There’s one worry out of the way, at least.

He’s narrowly avoiding flames when he realizes most of the windows are already blocked by something, be it a shelf or some other ceiling debris. He mutters a curse under his breath.

Then he spots the doors, the main exit to the warehouse. He sprints through the fire towards it, finding it hard to breathe as more smoke fills the room. He jiggles the handle, cursing when it wouldn’t open. He takes a step back, preparing to kick it, when he takes a deep breath and a gulp of smoke gets caught in his throat. He stumbles, falling into a coughing fit.

The others immediately take notice.

“Ryan, is that you?”

“Are you okay?!”

“Speak to us, man!”

Ryan’s throat burns, but the coughing had resided for now. “I’m fine, guys, it’s just the smoke makes it hard to breathe.” His voice is hoarse. The mask doesn’t seem to help at all, and Ryan takes it off, shoving it in his coat as he uses his shirt to cover his mouth.

“Do you see anything that could help?” Jack asks. His voice wavers with concern.

Ryan squints through the smoke and flames. Everything is on fire it’s getting very very hot in here. He catches a glimpse of sunlight.

“I think there’s a skylight,” Ryan says, taking a step forward to see it better. “Do you think you can drop a rope down or something?” The shirt over his mouth muffles his voice, but the others seem to hear him.

“I see it,” Jack replies, a smile in his voice. “Geoff, you think you can get down there?”

Ryan doesn’t hear the reply. Smoke gets caught in his throat again and he’s coughing. It’s more forceful this time, his chest tightening painfully, and his head spinning. His shirt is no longer covering his mouth, and he’s breathing in more smoke than oxygen.

He must have closed his eyes at some point, because when he opens them again, he’s on the ground on his hands and knees. The voices in his ear seem distant, but he can make out the panic and urgency in their voices.

There’s an unusual warmth on his leg, and he turns to see the fire climbing up his pant leg. He turns to pat at it, trying to quell the flames, but his hand seems uncoordinated and he ends up putting his hand directly in the flame.

His head is spinning, the voices in his ear becoming more distant. He  _should_  be feeling pain in his hand and in his leg, right?

He still can’t breathe properly, coughing weakly as he passes out.

-

He might’ve woken up at some point, in someone’s arms, but his leg was on fire and he couldn’t think clearly, so he fell back asleep.

-

When he wakes up properly, his head is foggy, but clearer than before. There’s a light above his bed that blinds him, and he lets his eyes adjust before looking around the room.

He’s laying in a bed he recognizes in one of their safe houses. Gavin is asleep next to him, head nestled next to his hip, fingers loosely intertwined with his hand.

Ryan tries to sit up, but flinches when a shot of pain jolts down his leg. He grunts, shifting to lie back down and not to disturb that lad.

The door opens and Geoff and Caleb, their medic, walk in, and Geoff lights up at seeing him awake. He goes to Ryan’s other side, brushing Gavin’s hair as he passes, and sits on a stool. Caleb walks to the end of the bed.

“How are you feeling?” Geoff asks. He puts a hand on Ryan’s arm, and Ryan realizes that his own hand is fully bandaged and oddly stiff.

“Kinda tired,” Ryan replies honestly. “My leg hurts.” He can’t quite remember what happened to his leg, or his hand. He knows there was a fire at their last hit, and he must’ve passed out.

“Your hand and your leg were burned quite badly,” Caleb says. “But it’s healing. There might be a scar afterwards, but I’m sure that’s no big deal. Let me know if you feel anything else.” He left then, leaving them alone.

Ryan’s gaze falls to the sleeping lad beside him, still gripping onto his hand and lightly snoring.

“He’s been here since you got back,” Geoff says. “He was worried as all hell. He was sure it was his fault you got trapped in there.”

Ryan’s breath hitched and he gently squeezed Gavin’s hand. “Did you tell him otherwise?”

“Of course,” Geoff replies. “But he refused to leave your side.” He pauses. “Ryan, are you sure you’re okay?”

“Yes, Geoff, I’m fine,” Ryan says. “Are _you_  okay?

Geoff hesitates, biting his lip before speaking. “You were on fire, Ryan,” Geoff says quietly. “You were burning to death. I thought you were dead. You didn’t answer me when I talked to you, your clothes were on fire. You were coughing really hard when I last heard you.” His face was pale, his eyes trained on something else in the room.

Ryan was speechless. They never usually talked so open like this, but Geoff looked like he needed to get this off his chest. So Ryan leaned over, ignoring the stabbing pains up his leg, and pressed his lips gently to Geoff’s.

“I’m okay now,” Ryan says, after pulling away. It’s the best he can think of at the moment. Geoff kisses him again.

Ryan feels movement to his side and pulls away in time to see Gavin sit up and blink drowsily at him. His face lights up when he sees Ryan.

“Ryan! You’re awake!” He leans forward, wrapping his arms around Ryan and burying his face in his neck.

“Hey, Gavin,” Ryan rubs his back, kissing the top of his head as he remembers what Geoff said. “How’s your side?”

“My side’s fine!” Gavin says, pulling away. “You’re worse than me!”

“I’m fine, Gav,” Ryan says, and pulls him closer to kiss him gently.

The door opens and the missing three pile in. They take seats around the bed, each leaning over to kiss Ryan. It’s sort of a ritual if one of them is hurt - they’re usually babied by the others.

They sit and talk for the longest time, each of the others touching a part of him. Gavin has his hand, Geoff has his arm, Michael lets his hand rest of Ryan’s hip, Jack and Ray parts of his good leg. Caleb came in at one point and gave him a pain pill, which he was extremely grateful for.

When they leave him alone that night, he doesn’t quite want them to leave. Gavin is still clinging to him, apologetic expression on his face every time he thinks Ryan doesn’t notice. Geoff still glances at his leg. The others are clingy, too, finding ways to touch him or kiss him, to make sure he’s still there. Him, he flinches at the  _mention_  of fire.

He knows it’s going to take time for all of them to recover - this is only one of many times this has happened - and he’s willing to go through it, with them. 


End file.
